Checkmate
by anki-openminded
Summary: AU. Slash. Sasunaru. Three strangers - Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura, are shot in the head but have no clue who their attacker is. Yet, one year after the case has gone cold, they receive a letter from none other than - their attacker. Will they be able to remember all their memories from a long time ago, rekindle old flames, and still stay alive? FULL SUMMARY INSIDE.
1. Summary

SUMMARY:

Here's three strangers - Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura. They've never met before, and the only thing they have in common is that they have been shot in the head by the same killer - and they've survived. Nobody knows how, who and why, and the case goes cold, and is declared close. The trio have no choice but to move on with their lives – however a year later, the trio are each sent letter – from their attacker.

They meet, but they don't realise that their pasts are very deeply inter-connected. They don't realise they knew each other, a long time ago.

But as they get in touch with their past, more people they know pass away. And the killing doesn't seem to be stopping – their killer seems intent on finishing the job he never did – killing them.

Will they be able to remember all their memories from a long time ago, find the killer, rekindle old flames, and still stay alive?

**Genres: Romance, Drama, Mystery, Crime, Angst.**

**Rating: T - will change to M eventually.**

**YAOI. SASUNARU.**

Alternate universe.

Reincarnation fiction.

R&R :)

Enjoy.


	2. Chapter One The Day Everything Began

HELLO! Anki-openminded here!

This is my first fanfic EVER. Just putting that out there. But... by all means, feel free to criticise me in anyway.

WARNINGS: If the summary didn't tell you already, this is going to be a Slash fic. In other words, M/M, male on male, Yaoi... This chapter in particular doesn't have anything as such. But the ratings will change from T to M in the future. Dunno when, but it will change. So read at your own risk.

* * *

CHAPTER ONE : The Day Everything Changed

The sun beat down his back as sweat rolled down his forehead. He shielded his eyes from the glaring light, cursing his bad luck. _Did the weather have to be so hot today?_ Today was an important day, when everything was going to change.

The boy sighed with irritation as he rolled the crisp sleeves of his buttoned up shirt, trying to ease his discomfort, fiddling with his collar, which only served to increase his discomfort due to the humid winds that blew irregularly.

_ It was going to be the end. The end of his turn in this new game which he had just begun. _Although, he had been a little ambitious in his move – he had attempted to attack the king and queen from the start. It would be disappointing if they lost so soon. But wait, he hadn't finished his turn yet. There was more to come.

He seemed to be waiting for something, _someone_, and as he waited, he soothed an itch on his forehead with the bloodied shotgun held in his hand. It was cocked, ready to go off with the smallest trigger, but the boy didn't seem to be very concerned. He lovingly wiped the handle it over and over again, getting rid of any, even the smallest, smudges on its body. The boy would click the safety on the gun on and off over and over again. Click. Click. Click. Click. As the boy constantly fiddled with the dynamite-like toy, the gun gave a dangerous glint in the sunlight.

Finally, it must have been the lunchtime rush, as the road came alive, with people bustling around everywhere; the boy moved into the shadows intently looking for his prey and upon spotting it, stepped out of the shadows once again, the shimmering heat keeping his silhouette and figure a blur from any onlookers. Without warning, he shot into the air.

Panic erupted amongst the crowd, chaos interrupting. Amongst the scattering of people, a glimpse of yellow hair and blue eyes stand out. The pupils of those blue eyes began dilating in shock, eyes widening considerably in fear. _Despite all the crap going on his life, he didn't want to die. _He really didn't want to die.

As a second gunshot went off, the owner of those blue eyes and yellow hair crumpled to the ground to a pool of his own blood, some of it spurting onto several other people around due to the proximity of the shot. The shooter had disappeared, leaving no trace of his behind.

The fair haired boy on the ground lay soaking in his blood, oblivious to the sounds of chaos surrounding him, the excruciating pain his head causing him to black out to the sweet, sweet darkness of oblivion.

His last thought before he succumbed to a dead sleep was;

_I don't want to die._


End file.
